


Not-So-Secret Window

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, mild AU, smutmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: getting nasty in public or they invite someone to watch. Basically Ben and Leslie want to show off how great they are.</p><p>This is kind of that....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Secret Window

**Author's Note:**

> A slight AU set during "Ms. Knope Goes to Washington"

Leslie sits alone on Ben’s giant bed, looking out of the enormous window in his huge and beautiful D.C. apartment. Because of course his place here is better looking than anything at home. It seems that everything in Washington is bigger and better and prettier and taller than Leslie or Pawnee could ever hope to be.

She just couldn’t take it at the party anymore, couldn’t take the constant reminders that she’ll never fit in here, never be good enough. So she left and was glad that Ben got whisked away before he could offer to go with her. Just because she doesn’t belong there doesn’t mean he should suffer for it.

She’s not even sure how long she’s been sitting there staring off into space when she hears the door open.

“Hey,” he says softly, setting his things down and moving to sit next to her. “Were you able to get some rest?” He’s rubbing her back in that slow, gentle way that just makes her want to cry because he’s so perfect.

She shakes her head. “I lied.”

He frowns and looks so adorably confused. “Lied about what? I don’t-”

“I lied about being tired and not cranky. I just couldn’t be there anymore.”

“Why? I thought you’d love it there. Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?” He pauses. “Did I do something?”

God, he sounds so worried and concerned, it just makes her feel even more angry at herself. “No, you’re amazing.”

“But something must have happened for you to feel this way.”

She sighs and wraps her arms around her middle, trying to make herself look as small as she feels. “It’s just...being here and seeing everyone and everything makes me feel so little and insignificant. I have all of these big dreams, but I’m a nobody.”

“Hey, that’s not true.”

“It is,” she snaps. “It is true, Ben. I’m a no name Councilwoman from a city that exists in almost every state in the Midwest. My proposal for the river cleanup was one of hundreds. I couldn’t even get a meeting with anyone to hear my presentation. The woman looked at me like I was nuts for even asking.”

She can’t stand sitting still anymore, so she stands and walks to the window. She looks the four floors down at the countless people that are walking by, not even noticing her. They probably have important places to be, people to see.

A lot more important than her.

“And you just fit in so well here,” she continues. “You belong here. People need you, people take you seriously. I guess I’m a little jealous, but mostly…” She stops and wipes at the few tears that are forming in her eyes. “Mostly I’m scared. I'm scared that you’ll realize this is where you need to be. Scared that you won’t need me anymore. I mean, god, the people are gorgeous here. I’m surprised you’d even want to be seen in public with me.”

“Hey.” His voice is nowhere near as soft and sympathetic as it was. It’s gruff, forceful, angry. He stands up and crosses to her. “Don’t say that. Don’t even joke about that.”

“Well, it’s true! I bet you could have any one of them that you wanted. You might as well just break up with me now before I ruin your career or something.”

“Would you just stop it. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Well, I’m sorry if my feelings are so ridiculous to you.”

“Damnit, that’s not-” He stops and takes a deep breath. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

She throws her hands into the air. “Then what do you mean, Ben? Please, enlighten me.”

“Everything you’re saying is ridiculous. None of it is even remotely true. I don’t even know how that idea got into your head.”

“It got into my head when some jagoff at Interior couldn’t keep a simple appointment with me. It got into my head when I had to put my proposal in some pile like it was garbage. When I realized that to everyone else, Pawnee isn’t anything special at all. When I had to hear all of these supermodels at that party talk about their big government jobs and budgets. I mean, I got compared to someone’s grandmother, Ben! I’m a nothing to these people, and you’re-”

He shakes his head. “No, stop, stop right there. What you’re thinking right now is so wrong, I can’t even process it. You...you’re literally the exact opposite of everything you just said.”

He reaches out and puts his hands on her waist. “Look, I can’t tell you how to feel, but I can tell you that what you’re thinking isn’t true one bit. So some government bureaucrat probably decided that he’d rather play golf than take a meeting today. That’s not your fault. And sure, a few other states might have a city called Pawnee, but I can guarantee that none of them are as special as ours. And most of the people at that party were there because they were born into some important family or had the right connections or something. I don’t think that half of the politicians in that room care or have done nearly as much as you have for the people they represent.”

He reaches up and cups her face in his hands, his thumb swiping at her cheeks. “And as for me, the only reason I’m even here is because of you, because of all that you’ve done for me. I could never, ever be ashamed of you, and I’d do anything to prove it to you. If I could, I’d have you on my arm at any one of these fancy parties, shout my love for you from every rooftop in the city." He looked around the room and shrugged. "I don’t know, fuck you against my window for all of my neighbors to see, get your name tattooed on my ass. Anything. You are more important to me than all of this. I can live without the parties and the recognition, but I need you.”

Leslie bites her lip and lowers her eyes. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re perfect and amazing, and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Her eyes water again, and she rushes forward to Ben’s chest. She wraps her arms around him so tight he probably can’t breath very well, but she can’t help it.

“I’m sorry,” she says, her voice muffled by his shirt. “I’m sorry I let my insecurities and jealousy ruin our day. It’s just...this is hard. Being apart from you is hard, and I guess I just had such high expectations, that when it didn’t turn out exactly like I wanted, I panicked. You’re great, and I’m so happy that everyone loves you.”

“All I care about is that you love me.”

She looks up and smiles. “I do love you.”

“Well, good, ‘cause I love you, too." He kisses her forehead. "Does this mean you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am.” She giggles and nods before reaching out to play with his tie. “Did you mean everything you said before?”

“Of course I did. Every word. Wait, except for the tattoo part, but that’s just because I have a crippling fear of needles unless I’m very drunk or very medicated.”

“Not that,” she says as she loosens the knot. “The other thing.”

“Other thing? What oth-oh.” His eyes widen. “Ohhhh. Wait, that thing?”

She flings the tie across the room and starts working on the buttons of his shirt. “Uh huh. That thing.”

“Okay, hold on. You’re gonna have to tell me exactly which one you’re talking about because if I’m misconstruing something, it could be very embarrassing for me.”

With his shirt now gone, her hands move slowly down his chest to his belt buckle. “You know which one I’m talking about, silly.”

His eyes grow dark and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. “Tell me. Tell me what it is that you want.”

Ben’s belt joins his tie and shirt somewhere on the floor. “I, Leslie Knope, want you, Ben Wyatt, to fuck me against this window.”

His answering groan is enough to send shivers down her spine, and she can feel the wet heat pooling between her thighs.

“When did you become such an exhibitionist?”

It’s obvious he doesn’t care about the answer because he’s already taken off her blazer and is working on her top.

“Maybe it’s from all the Skype sex.” She flicks open the button on his slacks. “Or maybe it’s because it’s been so long since I’ve had you inside of me I can’t even wait to move to your bed.” Down goes his zipper. “Maybe it’s because I want everybody that walks by to know that I’m yours and you’re mine and see how perfect we are together.” Her hand slides into his boxers and finds him hardening in her hand. “But it’s mainly because you’ve got a great view of the Washington monument and I want to be able to look at it while you fuck me from behind.”

He growls as she squeezes him in his shorts, that feral, animalistic sound she’s missed hearing in person, missed hearing because it was her touching him and not his own hand.

“Shit, that feels good. You don’t know how much I’ve missed this.”

“I think I have an idea.”

Far too soon, she feels Ben’s hand grab onto her wrist, pulling it away before his mouth crashes into hers in the type of kiss she’s been dreaming about for weeks. He tastes even better than she remembered.

The rest of their clothes are shed between hot touches and desperate kisses. He pushes her against the window, but before she can even process that her ass is bare for the world to see, Ben’s hand is between her legs.

He’s kissing her again, his tongue tracing her lips as his fingers pump in and out of her, a delicious pressure against her clit every time he snaps his wrist and pushes his palm just right.

His lips trail down her neck, and he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder just as she comes.

Her legs feel like jelly, but Ben shows no mercy. He turns her around, pressing the entire front of her against the floor-to-ceiling window. The glass gives her goosebumps and hardens her nipples even more, and the contrast of the cold on her hot skin feels almost sinful, a reminder of what exactly they’re doing. She can barely focus on the Washington Monument out in the distance before he’s pushing inside of her, and her eyes close from the sheer pleasure of it.

She half imagined their first time together in D.C. would be tender, a reacquaintance after so long apart. But as he whispers dirty, filthy little things in her ear and moves into her hard and fast, her fingernails scraping against the pane, she knows this is so much better.

She’s tempted to open her eyes, to look down and see who’s watching them--because someone has to have noticed them by now--but she doesn’t. She’s afraid she’ll lose her nerve and shatter the moment.

But, god, does she hope they can see her. She wants all of the power goddesses and Hot Rebeccas to see what he’s doing to her and only her. See that she’s the only one that can drive him so crazy with need, so consumed with desire, he’s fucking her like a man possessed.

She hopes they can see her breasts pushed up against the glass, see her mouth wide open and know she’s screaming and moaning his name. She wants them to see his hand snaked between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit because he’s so close and he needs her to go over with him.

Can they see the way he’s pulling at her hair and nibbling on her neck? Are they watching the sway of her hips as she pushes her ass back against him? Can they see the sweat glistening on her skin?

So let them watch. Let them watch all they want because they’ll never know what it’s like to come with him buried so deep inside of them, they’d swear he’s a part of them. They’ll never hear that hitch in his breath just before he speeds up for his last few thrusts, hear their name moaned from his lips, feel every last warm drop of his cum fill them up.

No. Only her.

He’s panting now, his forehead pressed next to hers against the window. “Fuck, babe, that was…”

“Yeah.”

He presses a tender kiss on the bite mark on her shoulder and nuzzles her neck. "Sorry about that."

"S'okay. I like it. Can't go sleeveless for a few days, but it'll be a nice little reminder."

“Any time that you’re feeling self conscious or down on yourself, remember this, okay? There’s no one else for me but you.”

“I know.” And she does, she really does. Sometimes it’s just nice to have a little reminder.

“Now, as amazing as this was, I think we should move to my nice big bed over there. I’m pretty sure if we stay here much longer, someone is bound to call the police and none of us need to deal with that right now.”

Her limbs feel like they’re filled with lead and she just smiles lazily as Ben pulls her to his bed. “It should be a crime to have a bed this big just for one person,” she sighs.

His fingers glide up and down her thighs and belly in lazy, soothing circles. “I think the real crime is that I have to sleep alone in the first place.”

“Well,” she draws out as she plays with his fingers on her stomach, “I’m pretty sure you don’t have to. I bet there are any number of lovely ladies who-”

“Leslie,” he warns, but she just cackles.

“I’m kidding! I mean, not entirely because I am pretty sure you could if you wanted to, but I know you don’t.”

“Not even a little bit. What I do want is to cuddle and take a nap.”

She curls into him and kisses his chest. “I can get on board with that.”

He pulls the comforter over them and pulls her close, pressing a kiss into her hair. “You are the most wonderful, amazing woman in the universe.”

And even if she doesn’t quite believe him yet, even though she’s still trying to come to terms with everything that happened today, he believes it, and that’s more than she could ever ask for.


End file.
